


strength

by batofgoodintent (crownedcrusader)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i had more kon feels, i hope this doesnt become a trend but what can i say, im a sucker for this sort of thing alright...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/pseuds/batofgoodintent
Summary: Kon doesn't come to Gotham to feel strong.





	

Kon doesn’t come to Gotham to feel strong.

He’d need the sun for that, for starters. Gotham is many things, but sunny isn’t one of them. But if Kon wanted to feel the height of his Kryptonian DNA, he’d be in sunny Smallville, or Metropolis—anywhere but perpetually rainy Gotham.

(Though he can live without sunlight, if he spends too long in Gotham there’s a dull ache in him—like something feels hollow and hungry and can’t be fixed by a good meal or a solid eight hours’ sleep.)

No, if he came to Gotham for his powers, he’d be pretty stupid. And Kon’s a lot of things, and he’s definitely not the smartest on the Teen Titans—but he’s not _stupid_.

He comes to Gotham for Tim.

More than that, he comes to Gotham for what Tim can do.

He can fly to Tim’s window on autopilot, now—a fact which he’s almost regretted a few times, flying home from particularly draining missions. Their teammates might be shocked, but Kon’s made this trip a hundred times for a dozen different reasons.

Kon doesn’t bother knocking, but he knows Tim doesn’t mind. Just like he knows Tim will let him let himself in, and how he knows Tim will sit up and just watch him for a minute before he actually does anything.

It’s not until Kon’s sitting on the window-sill with his head bowed and his shoulders drawn in that Tim reacts.

Because it’s not new, this.

It hasn’t happened more than a dozen times, but it’s not new. And by now, Tim knows what to do.

Once upon a time, Kon might have thought that Tim didn’t do hugs. But this isn’t then, and when Tim wraps his arms around him, Kon leans in, lets his cheek press against Tim’s shoulders. They stay like that for a while, until Kon remembers how late it is and attempts to pull away.

Without prompting, without even a question, Tim tugs him over to his perpetually unmade bed, lets Kon decide how many blankets he needs until he can actually _feel_ the cozy warmth of it.

It’s not the first time he’s done this, either. And while Tim is far from an expert—still wastes time asking him questions on the way, like _do you want to talk about it_ , and, _should I intervene next time?—_ he’s learning. And, more than that, he’s the only one puts in the effort to understand.

Kon appreciates him for that. More than he knows how to say.

It’s happened maybe a dozen times, and by now, Kon knows not to lie to Tim. If he doesn’t want to talk, he says so, but when there are insecurities bubbling up in him, he doesn’t bury them. He’s not a bat, anyways—Tim would be able to get it out of him with enough prying.

It’s less painful this way for a multitude of reasons.

And tonight, he’s not in the mood for anything else painful. He doesn’t want to talk but he doesn’t _not_ want to talk, either, and he doesn’t protest the light questions Tim asks.

He’s not sure what answers he gives, but he knows they’re the truth, because he can’t lie to Tim anymore. Not about the important things. Maybe more importantly, though, he can’t lie to himself.

He’s not here because Tim builds him up.

Even though Tim is one of the only people who knows about Luthor and Clark, who knows (firsthand) the feeling of not living up to his title, who knows what it’s like to have a mentor who didn’t ask for you, who knows what it’s like to step into shoes too big to ever _really_ fill—

He loves Tim for knowing all that, if he’s being honest. He loves Tim for a lot of things.

But even if Tim is one of the few people in the world who can make him feel wanted—

Even if he’s one of the only people who makes him feel like he’s enough on his own without having to constantly prove himself—

Kon isn’t here to feel strong.

He’s already _good_ at feeling strong. He can punch through entire buildings, incinerate forests, lift up freight trains like it’s nothing. He can _fly_. Even his personality is bold and brash and brave.

He’s got the strong part down.

But, that’s the thing. Kon isn’t in Gotham to feel strong.

He’s here because it’s the only place he’s allowed to feel weak.

And as Tim runs a hand through his hair and finally coaxes the truth out of Kon’s lips—as he settles in close to that mound of blankets and attempts to cuddle him despite the obstacles—as he reassures him with sweet words and the truths Kon needs to hear—

Kon is just grateful that Tim still wants him.

That Tim still loves him, even when he’s not on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave a comment! :)


End file.
